NO DOUBT
by december28
Summary: <html><head></head>"Sunbae…" . "Kau hanya perlu membalas genggaman tanganku saat ini" . Junhong menolak Daehyun, dan Daehyun berusaha meyakinkan Junhong bahwa ia layak untuk seorang Choi Junhong. Daelo Fanfiction! BAP . YAOI! Typooo! Don't like don't read :) Chapter 2! ! Reviewnya yaaa (o.o)9</html>
1. Chapter 1

**NO DOUBT**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

"Jangan menghindariku lagi"

Junhong hanya bisa menunduk kala pemuda tampan itu duduk diatas meja sekolahnya dengan santai.

Tatapan matanya tajam dan raut wajahnya lebih dingin.

"Aku..tidak bisa"

"Apa yang membuatmu menolakku?"

Junhong memilih diam, hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam dan memainkan jarinya karena gugup.

"Aku akan memberikan segalanya. Baju, tas, sepatu, dan tempat yang lebih besar dari tempat tinggalmu sekarang, aku akan-"

"Karena kau Jung Daehyun.."

"Apa?"

Daehyun menatap heran pada Junhong yang menghela nafasnya.

Memberanikan diri mendongak dan menatap siswa lain yang berada di luar kelas, mereka di larang masuk karena Daehyun mengatakan ingin bicaranya dengannya..berdua.

Maka dengan sombongnya pemuda tampan ini memerintahkan seluruh siswa keluar sampai pembicaraan keduanya selesai.

"Karena kau Jung Daehyun..aku tidak bisa menerimamu"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget, tertawa dengan pandangan heran kearah Junhong.

"Apa kau gila? Seluruh orang ingin berada diposisimu saat ini. Tapi kau bilang karena aku Jung Daehyun maka kau…Wah! Kau benar-benar sudah gila"

"Aku minta maaf.."

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, menatap tajam kearah Junhong yang terlihat semakin lemah karena diintimidasi tatapan Daehyun.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau menerimaku?"

Junhong mendongak tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun, pemuda kaya itu terlihat bersedekap dada dan tertawa kecil di atas meja.

"Aku…"

Daehyun diam menunggu Junhong melanjutkan ucapannya, mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang memompa cepat karena Junhong membalas tatapan matanya.

Choi Junhong hanya seorang siswa biasa yang ajaibnya bisa menarik perhatian Jung Daehyun.

Junhong yang jarang bicara dan nampak canggung entah kenapa membuat Daehyun betah berlama-lama menatap sosok pucat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin hubungan yang biasa"

Junhong mencoba melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suaranya yang pelan namun tegas.

"Dan kau….jelas-jelas bukan orang biasa"

Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, turun dari meja Junhong dan dengan cepat berbalik pergi. Membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan membanting pintu itu tak kalah kasar.

Meninggalkan Junhong yang langsung menghela nafasnya lega dan menggosok sedikit tengkuknya yang pegal karena terlalu banyak menunduk.

Tak lama para siswa mulai masuk ke dalam kelas, mereka menatap Junhong dengan tatapan merendahkan namun cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengganggunya.

Mereka tau, Jung Daehyun selalu mengawasi Junhong.

Jika mereka mengganggu Junhong, maka mereka akan berurusan dengan Daehyun.

Dan mereka tau, berurusan dengan Daehyun sama artinya dengan cari mati.

…..

Himchan melirik pada Daehyun, mengangkat bahunya untuk membalas pertanyaan Youngjae yang heran melihat tingkah Daehyun yang aneh sejak masuk ke kelas beberapa menit lalu.

Daehyun tampak menopang dagu, jarinya mengetukkan meja sehingga menghasilkan suara mengganggu.

"Jung Daehyun..ada apa denganmu?"

Daehyun tak menjawab, masih terus fokus dengan fikirannya dan mengabaikan 4 siswa lain yang berada di dalam ruangan kelas khusus ini.

"Hyung…" Daehyun akhirnya bersuara, menatap pada Yongguk yang terlihat tenang dengan buku bacaan di tangannya.

"Hubungan yang biasa itu…seperti apa?"

Yongguk dan ketiga orang yang lain semakin heran menatap Daehyun.

Himchan bahkan bergegas bangkit dan mengecek suhu tubuh Daehyun yang tentu saja langsung menepisnya.

"Aku bertanya, hubungan yang biasa itu seperti apa?"

"Apa ada hubungan yang luar biasa hyung?" Jongup bertanya semakin heran.

"Hubungan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Ada banyak hubungan di dunia ini. Keluarga, sahabat, teman, saudara dan…kekasih"

Daehyun berdehem kecil mendengar ucapan Yongguk.

Membuat keempat orang lainnya semakin curiga dengan tingkah Daehyun.

"Yang..terakhir" Daehyun menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Berpura-pura membalikan buku di hadapannya dan berusaha mengabaikan keempat sahabatnya yang akhirnya tertawa mengerti.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Himchan mulai menggoda Daehyun, memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang masih duduk di kursi dari belakang.

Daehyun menggoyangkan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Himchan.

"Lepaskan! Aish~!"

Himchan tertawa keras, mengacak rambut Daehyun yang wajahnya semakin jengkel.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang tertawa kearahnya.

Membuka laci mejanya yang besar dan menunjukkan foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada Youngjae.

"Aku pernah melihatnya.." Jongup berkata ragu-ragu.

Melirik Youngjae yang terlihat jelas tidak mengenal sosok yang sedang ditunjukkan Daehyun.

"Apa dia bersekolah disini?"

Daehyun mengangguk samar menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk. Menghela nafasnya saat mengingat kembali kata-kata Junhong yang cukup membuatnya resah pagi ini.

"Dia Choi Junhong, dari kelas regular"

Keempat sahabatnya menatap Daehyun kaget, Himchan bahkan dengan sigap meraih foto itu dan memandangnya lama.

"Dia manis"

Daehyun mendengung menyetujui, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi tinggi miliknya dan memutarnya perlahan.

"Lalu..kau mendekatinya?"

"Aku bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaanku"

"APA!"

Himchan berteriak heboh, langsung berlari ke depan laptopnya dan mulai mencari data siswa dengan nama yang disebutkan Daehyun tadi.

"Choi Junhong, kelas regular 2-Alpha"

Himchan mulai membacakan biodata Junhong kepada yang lainnya.

"Tempat tanggal lahir-"

"Mokpo, 15 Oktober dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, alamat rumah di-"

"Hei..Kau stalkernya?"

Himchan memotong ucapan Daehyun, tak mengira Daehyun yang selama ini terlihat tidak tertarik dengan urusan perasaan mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Choi Junhong.

"Aku hafal di luar kepala"

Jongup tertawa mendengarnya, bangkit dan meraih foto itu dari meja Daehyun.

Menatapnya lama sebelum melirik Youngjae yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ayo kita bertemu dengannya"

"A-apa! Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kalian ikut campur"

"Kami hanya ingin melihatnya dari dekat, jadi Ayo kita pergi ke cafetaria seperti murid lain saat break nanti"

Daehyun masih tidak setuju, menatap Yongguk untuk meminta bantuan dan hanya bisa dibalas Yongguk dengan senyum simpul.

"Aku juga penasaran…seperti apa orangnya"

Dan Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah saat mendengar Himchan dan Youngjae yang berteriak senang.

Mereka tau, Daehyun tidak mungkin berani menolak keinginan Yongguk.

….

Siswa lain terlihat memutar jalan saat menyadari siswa dari kelas khusus datang ke cafetaria siang ini.

Lima orang itu terlihat tertawa bersama seperti siswa normal lain, walau faktanya mereka berbeda.

Mereka adalah lima siswa dari kelas khusus yang disediakan sekolah ini.

Daehyun anak seorang pengusaha sukses.

Yongguk anak seorang kepala jaksa.

Himchan anak seorang senator.

Jongup cucu mantan perdana menteri dan Youngjae adalah anak pemilik yayasan sekolah mewah ini.

Tak ada yang berani mendekat, tak ada yang berani mengganggu.

Mereka seakan membentengi diri dari siswa-siswa regular di sekolah ini.

"Tidak buruk juga makan siang disini"

Himchan mengangguk mengiyakan, memutar kepalanya untuk mencari sosok yang membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi.

Ingin dengan jelas mengetahui sosok seperti apa orang yang dapat membuat Jung Daehyun sampai rela menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu.

"Dia disana!"

Daehyun langsung menoleh cepat saat mendengar Youngjae yang berseru nyaring.

Benar. Cho Junhong ada disana.

Seorang diri seperti biasa.

Sejak Daehyun memutuskan untuk mendekatkan diri pada Junhong ada kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa beberapa teman Junhong menjauh karena takut berurusan dengannya.

Tidak menyesal, Daehyun justru bersyukur karena itu.

Choi Junhong hanya akan dekat dengannya, bukan orang lain.

"Choi Junhong~!" Himchan berteriak memanggil Junhong seakan mereka sudah mengenal sejak balita.

Junhong hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat melihat lima orang dari kelas khusus duduk bersama di dalam cafetaria sekolah.

Dan yang lebih parah, Kim Himchan memanggil namanya.

Junhong bisa melihatnya, Daehyun yang tersenyum simpul saat melihat Junhong yang berdiri kikuk di tengah cafetaria.

Semua orang memandangnya, seperti biasa. Ada yang iri, takut, senang dan macam-macam lainnya.

"Kemarilah~" Kali ini Youngjae yang melambaikan tangannya meminta Junhong untuk mendekat.

Junhong akhirnya maju mendekat kearah meja itu, menunduk tak berani memandang langsung kelima anak dari kelas khusus ini.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Himchan maju dan menarik tangan Junhong untuk duduk disalah satu kursi di samping Daehyun.

Junhong hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan tangan gemetar gugup.

Aura mereka berbeda, kelima siswa ini benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Kau Choi Junhong kan? Aku Kim Himchan~" Himchan berseru dengan nada suaranya yang santai dan ramah.

Disusul dengan yang lainnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku sudah mendengar kalau kau menolak Daehyun"

Junhong mendadak pucat saat mendengar suara Yongguk yang menusuk dan terkesan dingin.

"Itu…Aku.."

"Hyung, kau membuatnya takut" Daehyun membela Junhong, melirik Junhong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya seakan ingin menyembunyikan diri.

"Angkat kepalamu, kenapa kau selalu menunduk"

Himchan dan yang lainnya tersenyum saat mendengar Daehyun bicara pada Junhong dengan suara yang lembut.

Anak ini jelas-jelas jatuh cinta pada Junhong.

Junhong akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap takut kepada sahabat-sahabat Daehyun yang terlihat tersenyum ramah.

Sampai tak lama kemudian bel sudah menandakan jam belajar untuk siswa regular akan segera dimulai kembali.

"Kau kembalilah ke kelasmu"

Junhong mengangguk, menahan sedikit nafasnya saat merasakan tangan Daehyun mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Kita bertemu saat pulang sekolah nanti"

Dan di tengah rasa takut dan gugupnya, Junhong merasakan ada rasa lain yang mengganggu dadanya.

Rasa itu menggelitik dan membuat jantungnya memompa cepat.

Dan ini semua karena ulah Jung Daehyun.

…

…

"Pulang bersama?"

Daehyun mengangguk santai, meraih scarf dari dalam tasnya dan memakaikannya pada Junhong yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku naik bus umum sunbae"

"Aku juga akan naik bus umum"

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju, pada jam-jam seperti ini bus pasti penuh dan Junhong tau Jung Daehyun tak biasa jauh dari kenyamanan.

"Kita akan naik bus yang mana?"

Daehyun menatap halte bus yang terlihat cukup ramai sore ini, beberapa orang terlihat mengeratkan jaketnya untuk menghalangi angin musim semi yang mulai datang.

"Kau benar-benar akan naik bus bersamaku?"

Daehyun mengangguk, tanpa ragu-ragu menggenggam tangan Junhong dan membawanya berjalan mendekat kearah halte.

"Kau yang bilang ingin hubungan biasa seperti yang lainnya, jadi aku akan membuktikan padamu…bahwa aku bisa melakukannya" Bisik Daehyun dengan suara lembut namun mantap, membuat Pipi Junhong perlahan memerah.

Junhong memandang tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Daehyun dan entah kenapa membuat dadanya menghangat,

…..

TBC

Reviewnya yaa yang baca..

Aku sebenernya mau lanjutin Love Bus, tapi filenya ketiban sama file laen.

Aku jadi males ketik ulang soalnya udah lupa(?)

Yaudah aku post ff ini aja, ini pendek kok~ Paling 3-4 chapter aja.

LOVE BUSNYA MENYUSUL.

Yang suka review, yang ga suka langsung close tanpa basa basi.

Juga pemberitahuan buat temen-temen yang baca ff B.A.P aku di wordpress bapyaoifanfiction, ff itu chapter 8 nya udah hampir selesai.

Karena bakal aku protect bisa minta passwordnya disini (PM) atau bisa lewat email kaya yang aku bilang disana.

Dan buat sayang aku Jung Daehyun yang paling ganteng, mungkin dia lagi ada masalah atau gimana yaa, aku sedih ih liat dia diem cool ganteng gitu. /? Tapi semakin jatuh cinta gimana dong? u.u

Semoga apapun masalahnya cepet selesai, semoga moodnya bagus lagi.

Dan Buat Sungmin…. T-T

Makasih ya semuanya /? Tiba-tiba makasih.

Pyooong~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**NO DOUBT**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

Junhong masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menoleh sedikit kearah pintu dan menimbang haruskah dia meningintip atau tidak.

Sore pukul lima Junhong sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat, Daehyun benar-benar mengantarnya pulang dan naik bus umum bersama.

Saat mengingat wajah Daehyun di bus tadi, Junhong mulai tertawa.

Wajah tuan muda tampan itu terlihat jelas jengkel karena bus yang mereka naiki penuh, belum lagi siswi dari sekolah lain yang menggodanya dan tertawa genit bersama-sama.

Junhong tertawa semakin geli saat mengingat Daehyun yang dengan terpaksa harus berdiri dan terdorong di dalam bus.

"**Bagaimana mungkin…kau naik bus seperti ini setiap hari."**

Junhong masih ingat ekspresi wajah Daehyun saat mengatakan kalimat itu dengan menahan kesal dan mengipasi dirinya sendiri yang berkeringat.

"**Berhenti naik bus seperti ini lagi, aku akan menyuruh sopir menjemputmu mulai besok. Jika kau menolak aku akan membakar bus ini agar kau tidak bisa menaikinya lagi"**

Junhong melepas dasi sekolahnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Junhong mendongak, memandang ibunya yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung menatap Junhong yang tertawa sendiri dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Tidak, hanya cuaca hari ini baguskan?"

Dahi Ibu Junhong semakin mengerut, mengacak rambut puteranya yang terkekeh senang karena tau ibunya tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang suasana hatinya saat ini.

Jujur saja, Junhong bukan tipe anak yang suka bercerita sejak kecil.

Junhong lebih suka diam dan menikmati apapun yang dialaminya seorang diri dan Junhong bersyukur Ibunya mengerti sifat Junhong yang satu itu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Junhong mengangguk, bergegas melepas seragamnya dan berlari ke dalam kamarnya.

"Mau makan lagi? Kau semakin kurus sekarang~"

Kepala Junhong muncul dari balik pintu, menggeleng kecil dan tertawa menatap Ibunya.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai tempat kerja bu, aku akan makan nanti malam"

Blam.

Pintu kamar Junhong kembali tertutup, meninggalkan Ibu Junhong yang memandang kagum pada puteranya yang dewasa dan sangat mandiri di usianya yang masih muda.

…

…

Himchan tersenyum melihat Daehyun yang sedang terlelap dengan seragam sekolah yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Dua orang pelayan sedang memijit kaki Daehyun dan yang lain terlihat mengusap tangan Daehyun dengan handuk basah.

"Sejak kapan dia tidur?"

Himchan duduk ditepi ranjang dan mengusap kepala Daehyun yang masih enggan bangun.

"Sejak pulang dari sekolah sore tadi Tuan"

"Dia belum makan?"

"Belum Tuan"

Himchan mengangguk mengerti, menepuk kecil pipi Daehyun yang masih terlelap pulas dan tidak terusik sedikitpun.

"Hey Jung Daehyun~ kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

"Hmm~ mmm"

Himchan terkekeh melihat Daehyun menggerak-gerakkan bibir tebalnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ka-kakiku mm~"

"Kaki? Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

Daehyun tak menjawab, hanya terus bergumam tak jelas dan menunjuk kakinya sembarang.

Himchan akhirnya bergeser dan mendekat kearah kaki Daehyun, sedikit ragu sampai akhirnya memutuskan memijit perlahan kaki Daehyun.

"Hmmmm"

Himchan mendapati Daehyun yang kembali terpejam dengan nafas yang perlahan mulai teratur.

"Aigoo.. Dasar tuan muda"

Himchan terkekeh dan menyuruh pelayan untuk meneruskan memijit kaki Daehyun.

"Dia tidak biasanya seperti ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Pelayan yang tengah memijit kaki Daehyun tertawa kecil, menjelaskan pada Himchan bahwa Tuan muda mereka menolak menaiki mobil saat pulang sekolah dan memilih menaiki bus umum.

Himchan melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Bus umum?"

Pelayan itu hanya membenarkan tanpa tau dengan jelas apa alasan Daehyun nekat menaiki bus umum yang sepanjang hidupnya tidak pernah ia naiki.

"Sendiri?"

"Itu- Ku dengar Tuan Muda pulang bersama teman sekolahnya"

Himchan semakin bingung di buatnya.

Pertama naik bus umum dan yang kedua..Teman?

Siapa teman Daehyun selain anak-anak dari kelas khusus?

"Katanya dia bertubuh tinggi dan sangat putih, rambutnya pirang dan-"

"Ah! – hahaha~"

Himchan mendadak tertawa saat mengetahui siapa 'Teman' yang dimaksudkan oleh pelayan itu

Menatap Daehyun yang tengah tertidur pulas dan menarik hidung Daehyun.

"Kau sudah dewasa huh?"

…..

Daehyun memandang sebal pada 4 sahabatnya yang tengah asyik menggodanya.

Apa salahnya naik bus umum?

Apa salahnya jatuh cinta?

Mereka memang amatiran yang tidak paham bagaimana cara berjuang untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang mereka sukai.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Daehyun melempar Jongup dengan bantal sofa di sampingnya.

"Jangan bertanya kalau kau hanya ingin menggodaku"

"Dia tertidur kelelahan setelah sampai rumah, lalu dia meminta pelayan untuk memijat kakinya yang-"

"Himchan hyung!"

Himchan terkekeh lebar melihat Daehyun yang melotot sebal dengan sifat angkuh andalannya.

"Kalian boleh mengejekku sekarang, tapi nanti aku-"

"Jadi Junhong sudah menerimamu?"

Daehyun langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Yongguk, menggeleng setengah hati dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja.

"Junhong benar-benar keras kepala"

Yongguk tersenyum mendengarnya, mengacak rambut Daehyun yang diam tak berkutik seperti dengan sahabatnya yang lain.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Daehyun tiba-tiba teringat bahwa Junhong akan bekerja paruh waktu dari sore hingga malam.

Memilih diam dan tidak menceritakan hal itu dari sahabatnya yang bahkan lebih bersemangat di banding dirinya sendiri.

"Jam delapan, ada apa?"

"Aku mengantuk, kalian pulanglah!"

Daehyun mengangkat kaki dan menggoyangnya sembarang seakan mengusir keempat sahabatnya yang mendelik kesal.

"Kau baru saja bangun Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun menarik pipi Youngjae dengan bengis, mengabaikan Youngjae yang berteriak meminta ampun sampai akhirnya Yongguk menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Aku lelah, kalian anak-anak manja yang tidak tau bagaimana lelahnya menaiki bus umum tidak akan mengerti"

Himchan tertawa geli melihat Daehyun yang bersedekap dada dan memukul kepala Youngjae yang akan mengambil coklat di atas meja.

"Lihat pipimu, berhenti makan coklat!"

Youngjae kesal, merengek pada Jongup yang tertawa dan menarik tangannya untuk bangkit.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku akan membelikanmu coklat"

Senyum Youngjae perlahan mengembang, sebelum berlari keluar rumah Daehyun, Youngjae menyempatkan diri melempar bantal pada Daehyun yang langsung mengeram kesal.

"KAU-"

"URUS DIRIMU SENDIRI JUNG DAEHYUN! JONGUP AKAN TETAP MENCINTAIKU WALAU PIPIKU SETEBAL BIBIRMU HAHAHA"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar tawa Youngjae yang sumbang.

"Ha . Ha . Ha . apa dia baru saja mengejekku?"

Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihatnya, memberi isyarat pada Himchan untuk segera bangkit dan pulang bersamanya.

"Sampai bertemu besok Jung Daehyun~" Himchan memeluk sekilas tubuh Daehyun yang mendengung menjawab Himchan.

Rumah Daehyun yang semula ramai mendadak hening, membuat Daehyun mengukir senyum tipisnya dan memanggil kepala pelayan rumahnya.

"Aku akan keluar, siapkan pakaianku. Dan carikan jaket tebal yang berukuran sedikit tinggi"

…..

….

Junhong melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan angka 9 malam, waktu kerjanya akan berakhir sekitar satu jam lagi.

Mulai merapikan uang di balik meja kasir dan menghitungnya.

Tring~

Pintu mini market itu terbuka, membuat Junhong yang sedang menghitung uang penjualan hari ini bergegas bangkit berdiri.

"Selamat datang~"

Junhong menganga kaget saat menemukan Daehyun dengan jaket tebal hitamnya masuk ke dalam mini market itu.

Mata tajamnya kali ini terhalangi kacamata hitam besar yang tampak pas di hidung bangirnya.

"Jam berapa kau selesai?"

Sesukanya seperti biasa.

Daehyun masuk dan mengambil satu botol juice dari mesin pendingin dan menenggaknya cepat.

"Choi Junhong, jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?"

"Sunbae.."

Daehyun membuka kacamatanya, berjalan mendekat kearah Junhong dan tersenyum kecil khas Jung Daehyun.

"Kejutan~"

Junhong hanya diam dengan pipi pucatnya yang perlahan memerah, menunduk takut dan tak tau harus melakukan apa di tengah kondisi seperti ini.

"Apa kau sangat terkejut hingga kau mendadak bisu?"

Junhong menggeleng, memberanikan diri melirik Daehyun yang menatap arlojinya lalu memanggil pengawalnya di luar toko.

"Gantikan dia bekerja"

Junhong langsung berkedip bingung, pengawal itu mengangguk patuh dan menghampirinya untuk bertukar tempat.

"Maaf Tuan, biar saya yang meneruskan perkerjaannya"

"Tidak ahjussi, aku- begini aku harus bekerja sampai pukul-"

"Aku sudah menghubungi pemilik toko ini, mulai besok kau hanya akan bekerja selama satu jam"

"Tapi sunbae.."

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan keluar bersamaku"

Junhong mencoba menahan amarahnya, menatap beberapa pengawalnya yang berdiri di luar toko hingga membuat orang yang akan masuk ke dalam toko mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sunbae…aku harus bekerja"

"Aku tau, karena itu aku masih mengizinkanmu bekerja selama satu jam"

"Aku- kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Wajahmu pucat dan kelelahan, kau bisa sakit jika terus-"

"Lalu apa perdulimu!"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar Junhong yang berteriak marah kepadanya, tertawa kecil saat mengingat bahwa Junhong adalah orang keras kepala yang tidak suka perlindungan ataupun perhatian.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, dan aku tidak suka orang yang aku sukai mengalami kesulitan" Daehyun berseru rendah menjawab ucapan Junhong.

Junhong memang tak melihat mata Daehyun karena mata tajam itu tertutup kacamata hitam yang dipakai kembali oleh Daehyun, tapi entah mengapa Junhong merasa dapat melihat tatapan mata sayu Daehyun yang mengarah padanya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Sunbae, aku-"

"Aku pergi.."

Daehyun berbalik cepat meninggalkan toko itu dengan beberapa pengawalnya,

Junhong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, rasa menyesal perlahan merayap kala mengingat suara dan wajah Daehyun yang kecewa karena teriakannya.

Junhong bukan orang yang mudah marah pada orang lain, tapi entah kenapa…dia tak suka Daehyun memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Junhong punya privasi dan Junhong tak ingin orang lain ikut campur dalam urusan kehidupannya.

Tring~

Junhong mendongak cepat dan langsung memaksakan senyumnya saat ada seorang lelaki masuk membawa kotak besar dengan pandangan mata yang meneliti isi toko itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, maaf. Apa anda Tuan Choi? Choi Junhong?"

Junhong mengangguk kaku menjawabnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ia mengenal lelaki ini disuatu kesempatan.

"Ada Tuan Muda Jung sudah datang? Saya diperintahkan untuk membawa pakaian hangat ini untuk anda"

Jung? … Junhong menarik nafasnya, pasti Jung Daehyun. Tidak ada Jung lain yang sesuka hati dan repot-repot memberinya hadiah selain Jung Daehyun.

"Dia..baru saja pergi"

Pria itu tampak melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Apa kalian sudah makan bersama?"

"Makan? Tidak, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Pria itu langsung mengambil ponselnya entah menghubungi siapa, berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang di dengar Junhong sambil berkedip bingung.

"Maaf karena tidak sopan Tuan Choi, tapi sebenarnya..Tuan Muda Jung kesini untuk mengajak anda makan bersamanya"

"**Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan keluar bersamaku"**

Junhong mengerti sekarang, tapi ini bukan salahnya. Siapa orang yang mengajak orang lain makan malam bersama dengan gerombolan pengawal berbadan besar?

"Tuan Muda Jung belum makan sejak pulang sekolah, dia bilang ingin menunggu anda dan akan mengajak anda makan bersamanya malam ini"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya, Sial, kenapa Jung Daehyun itu manis sekali.

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi Ahjussi, aku harus bekerja"

"Saya mohon Tuan Choi, jika Tuan Muda Jung sampai sakit maka kami semua akan dalam masalah"

Junhong akhirnya mengalah, melepas topi toko dan melirik Ahjussi itu yang menghela nafas lega.

"Tunggu sebentar Ahjussi, aku harus ganti baju"

"Terima kasih banyak Tuan Choi"

"Dan Ahjussi…cukup panggil Junhong, aku bukan Tuan-"

"Maaf Tuan, kami harus memanggil teman-teman Tuan Muda Jung dengan sebutan seperti itu"

"T-terserah sajalah"

….

…

Junhong sedikit ragu saat melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah besar keluarga Jung, Ahjussi yang sebelumnya membawa baju hangat memberitahu Junhong bahwa tempat yang dipesan Daehyun sebelumnya sudah dibatalkan. Maka Junhong dengan berat hati mengikuti Ahjussi ini untuk menemui Daehyun yang marah dan menolak makan.

Seperti anak kecil, manja dan…manis.

Tingkah Jung Daehyun yang biasa tampak seram dan dingin nyatanya berbeda setelah Junhong mengetahuinya karena mereka menghabiskan sore bersama dan beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

"Maaf Tuan, saya minta maaf"

Junhong menggeleng maklum, Ahjussi ini juga pasti berada dalam kesulitan karena harus bekerja untuk Daehyun yang sesuka hati.

"Bisa aku bertemu Daehyun sunbae dengan cepat? Aku harus segera pulang sebelum Ibu mencariku"

Ahjussi itu lagi-lagi membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Mari masuk, saya tunjukkan ruangannya"

"Orang tua Daehyun sunbae?"

"Nyonya dan Tuan sedang berada di Amerika mengunjungi Tuan muda Jung yang pertama"

"Ah…hyungnya?"

Ahjussi itu mengangguk, tersenyum kearah Junhong dan mengulurkan tangannya sopan untuk menunjukkan jalan dan meminta Junhong untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Rumah ini besar, sangat besar. Junhong bahkan harus memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sisi kanan dan kiri rumah ini.

Guci-guci dan pajangan krystal berbaris rapi di lemari kaca yang berkilau dan sangat cantik, sofa rumah ini sangat besar dengan warna marun bercampur gold yang membuatnya terlihat sangat elegan dan pasti mahal.

Junhong menggosok lengannya gugup, puluhan pekerja terlihat berlalu lalang dengan senyum dan membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

Baju pekerja di rumah Daehyun bahkan terlihat lebih mahal di bandingkan dengan baju-baju di lemari pakaiannya.

Junhong mungkin baru sadar, bahwa Jung Daehyun benar-benar orang yang kaya raya.

"Siapa katamu? Siapa yang datang?"

Itu suara Daehyun, setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kehidupan seorang Jung Daehyun, Junhong sejenak berfikir untuk meminta maaf karena berani berteriak padanya tadi.

Belum lagi ucapan tidak masuk akalnya tentang hubungan orang yang biasa dan masalah pulang sekolah dengan bus umum tadi, kau pasti gila Choi Junhong.

Kau bisa saja di masukkan penjara jika Daehyun tersinggung dengan kata-kata dan perilakumu itu.

"Junhong? kau datang?" Daehyun tertawa lebar dan berlari mengampiri Junhong yang berdiri disisi sofa ruang…entah ini ruang apa. Yang pasti ruangan ini besar dan sangat indah.

"Yaa, aku datang..Tuan Muda"

Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar cicitan Junhong yang kaku dan terbata-bata.

Daehyun melihat Junhong yang menautkan jemari panjangnya tak nyaman, belum lagi kepalanya yang ia tundukkan dalam-dalam enggan menatap Daehyun.

"Angkat kepalamu" Seruan singkat Daehyun langsung di dengar Junhong, pemuda pucat itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ragu-ragu kearah Daehyun.

"Ini aku..Daehyun, berhenti menatapku seperti kau menatap orang asing Junhong"

Suara Daehyun melembut, wajah dinginnya perlahan berganti dengan adanya senyum Daehyun yang terlihat tulus dan lembut.

"Maaf sunbae, aku berteriak padamu sebelumnya..aku benar-benar-"

Junhong langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar Daehyun terkekeh geli sambil mengusap kepalanya yang lagi-lagi menunduk.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, aku mengerti sikapku tidak benar dengan mengganggumu yang harus bekerja tadi"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Junhong semula ingin mengangguk, tapi mengingat ucapan Ahjussi tadi yang mengatakan bahwa Daehyun belum makan malam maka Junhong memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bisa…kita makan bersama?"

Daehyun mengangguk senang, mengulurkan tangannya meminta Junhong untuk meraihnya dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sunbae…"

"Kau hanya perlu membalas genggaman tanganku saat ini" Daehyun meraih tangan Junhong dan membawanya melewati lorong besar untuk menikmati makan malam mereka berdua.

Junhong kembali merasakan genggaman tangan Daehyun yang hangat seperti sore hari tadi.

Jantung Junhong memompa cepat dengan suhu tubuh yang perlahan naik dan merambat panas kearah pipinya. Junhong menepuk pipinya dengan tangan lain yang bebas, berusaha melepaskan pandangan matanya dari tubuh Daehyun yang berada tepat di depannya.

Rambut hitam legam itu, harum lembut itu, tengkuk itu…Junhong menggeleng berusaha untuk membuat dirinya kembali ke dalam kesadaran.

"Ada apa Junhong?"

Junhong bahkan tidak sadar Daehyun sudah berhenti melangkah dan menatap khawatir kearahnya.

"Aku…baik-baik saja, aku-" Junhong terkekeh seadanya tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Daehyun melangkah mendekat, mengusap pipi dan dahi Junhong yang hanya bisa berkedip dengan detak jantung yang semakin menjadi.

"Aku takut kau kelelahan, menginaplah malam ini. Aku akan menghubungi orang tua mu nanti"

"Tapi sunbae…"

"Siapkan kamar di samping kamarku, Junhong akan menginap malam ini"

Daehyun berseru rendah memberi perintah kepada pelayannya di sertai lirikan pada Junhong yang mengerti bahwa ini keputusan final Daehyun yang tidak bisa di tolak apapun alasannya.

…..

TBC

Reviewnya yaa yang baca..

Hehehe, sebenernya ff ini mau aku post pas tanggal 28, tapi berhubung ada kendala akhirnya aku pending dan baru bisa di post hari ini.

Makasih untuk temen-temen yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, aku gatau kalian masih minat atau engga baca lanjutan ff ini hihihihi

Lanjut atau engga ff ini aku juga belum tau, tapi aku usahain..benaran di usahain biar sampai selesai. Aku rada ketampar sama seseorang yang PM aku terus bilang aku harus tanggung jawab(?) sama apa yang udah aku tulis sebelumnya.

Makasih buat yang udah review di ff aku kemarin, makasih buat yang kasih selamat ulang tahun sama aku..tapi aku ga ulang tahun tangal 28 kemaren hehehehe. Tapi tetep..makasih yaaaa.

Kalau ada kesempatan ayo kita maen bareng terus ngobrolin Daelo sama BAP sampe koslet hahaha

Thank you..

Pyooong~

…..

…..


End file.
